Lies and Truth in Flower Language
'Lies and Truth in Flower Language '''is episode 6 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 57 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Marina is outside tending to the school flower garden while watching the Soccer team and other students play on the track below. Summary After Kimura insults Marina again, the girls attempt to restore their friendship. '' Recap The boys are busy playing Soccer when Kimura stops to greet Marina. He thinks that tending to the flowers every day like this must be tough but she relates it with how he practices soccer, then they recall what happened a year ago, and she brings up the meaning of Daisies in flower language. They are interrupted by the SOS Trio; who start teasing Marina and Kimura by claiming they are a couple. While Marina is flustered, Kimura becomes embaressed and claims she is ugly and he storms off after saying he hates her. Later at the Maho-do the girls are busy working when Marina stops over for a visit to look at the flowers. Hazuki explains what they are when Doremi asks her for help regarding the millions of seed packets she has to sort and can't identify. Marina helps her out, but as Doremi tries to remember everything they notice how upset she looks. They ask if she's kay but Marina only says she is fine and leaves. Hazuki remains concerned and follows after her in hopes of convincing her to talk, and they stop at a bench and begin to chat, with Marina confiding in her regarding what happened. Hazuki is angry with Kimura after she determines what happened and she recalls how this is similiar to what happened the year before. As they talk, Doremi and Aiko are shown to have also trailed behind them and are listening from the bushes nearby. The next day Kimura is preparing to leave when he runs into the three angry Ojamajo. He asks what the problem is and they demand he apologizes to Marine. He refuses and leaves, but after realizing she hasn't shown up he finds himself too distracted to focus during practice. He heads out and bumps into her just then, and he seems relieved when he sees she is holding a watering can. She gently greets him and attempts to be nice, but when the SOS return to tease them Kimura storms off in anger. The girls have been watching from overhead as this goes on, and Hazuki wonders if maybe Kimura may be too embarrassed to admit his feelings to Marina with so many people around. They decide to use their magic to try giving them some time alone, with Hazuki casting a spell to make sure they walk home on the same path, followed by Doremi using magic to summon several cows- something surprising the girls until Doremi brings up seeing this on television. Aiko points out that she has only summoned three cows though, and before they can do anything else they see Kimura in the distance and quickly hide in some nearby bushes. Kimura turns away when he spots the cows, so Doremi summons even more until he starts to panic and tries to make an escape. He runs through a big bush and winds up bumping into Marina; but when he tries to explain what is going on she takes off in a huff. Seeing this the girls retreat to the Maho-do for some advice, but Majorika provides unhelpful as she doesn't care. Onpu, who has shown up points out to them that this is something they can't use their magic to solve. Even if they feel bad and want to help, it is something only Marina and Kimura can work out. A customer comes into the shop and the girls decide not to say anything more, resuming work. Kimura is on his way home when he spots Yada-kun practicing his trumpet. It is clear he wants to speak to him, but Yada decides to leave after an awkward silence. Kimura stops him and forces himself to talk about his problem, which Yada is able to figure out with ease before convincing Kimura to just apologize. Kimura does take his words to heart but he has no idea how to go about it. At work Hazuki finds herself too distracted and worried over Marina to focus. Kimura runs to Misora City's Flower Shop but to his annoyance it is already closed for the day. He tries another shop but they happen to be out of the daisies he was looking for and is told they will not get another stock for two weeks. He runs around while thinking of earlier, then back to a year ago when he and Marina officially became friends. Unknowingly, Hana-chan is floating around outside of the Green House when she comes to a small field of shut yellow flowers. Doremi runs by in a panic when she finds Hana missing, causing Hazuki much alarm before they quickly begin to search for her. As this goes on Kimura happens to come by the Maho-do. He tries to get the girls to pay him attention, but he goes unnoticed when they eventually spot Hana-chan. He tries to tell the girls how important this is and follows them outside to spot the huge field of flowers. Amongst it is a single daisy; the one plant he has been searching for this entire time. Later, Kimura goes over to the Koizumi household and tries to get Marina to speak to him. At first she shuts the door on him and stands by it, only to open it just a little to see a daisy inside of a decorative pot being held by Kimura. He apologizes for his behavior the past few days and she slowly accepts the gift; explaining to him the true meaning of daisies: ''Truth. Spells *Come out, construction sign *Come out, cows *Come out, even more cows Errors *When Kotake and Ryota congradulate Kimura on his good shot, Ryota's one thumb is discolored. *As Kimura sees Marina mid-way through the episode, his eyes lack the black part/iris. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes